Otaku Phoebe
by BlueLunatone
Summary: Phoebe is a nerdy fourteen year old girl obsessed with Unova Dramas, labeling her as an unsuccessful otaku in her parents' eyes. She is sent out on a Pokemon journey, in hopes that she will mature as a person. Casper, her neighbor, is a flirt and a clown. As they travel the rich land of Hoenn, they must rid it of the evils that lurk within.
1. Welcome to my World

_Tatsuo paused, cautious. He took a step back on his little paws. This wasn't a normal trainer, that much was obvious. She had seen through his carefully constructed disguise, something few humans could claim to do. With such ease, only one type of trainer could do that!_

_ The zorua stared with his bright blue eyes. What was different with this human?_

_ She grinned maniacally, as if she could read his thoughts. The tangled hair, the crazy glint in her eye…that knowing smile. Sudden realization exploded in Tatsuo's brain. It couldn't be! She was a hex maniac!_

_ -END OF CHAPTER 23-_

I felt the slow, sure feeling of a smile creeping up my mouth. Of course the chapter would end like that-it was so obvious that the mysterious girl was a hex maniac! It was really surprising that Tatsuo took so long to figure it out. He's usually such a smart zorua.

Pondering the plot, I drummed my fingers against my desk. I let out a small sigh, and shook my head slightly.

Writers aren't perfect, I guess. Even famous, brilliant writers like HealBall36. She's a complete genius, to be honest! Even compared to the rest of the drama writers. There are six of them total, one from each region. HealBall36 is from Unova, a region far, far away from Hoenn.

Apparently, the six of them grew up in Kanto as children, then each moved to another region for various reasons. They still kept in touch through their writing, by starting a website where they submitted stories set in their own separate regions. It's their way of showing their differences, and bonding over similar ground.

Unova Dramas are the best! Currently, my favorite is _Hidden Zorua_, a drama about how a zorua named Tatsuo who pretends to be a human trainer. So far, nobody has found out his secret…until now! Oh, I'm so excited!

I sort of wish I had somebody to try not to spoil this to, but the truth is, I have no friends. My family lives in the forest, close enough to Littleroot Town to go grocery shopping there, but too far for me to visit any kids my age.

But I heard from Mom and Dad that I'm getting a new neighbor soon, so I'm really excited! I hope she's a girl, but I don't know what to do if he's a boy. He'll probably tease me for being such an otaku.

I really love my nerdy side, but the truth is, I'm going to be separated from it for quite a while. My mom and dad have been eyeing me suspiciously whenever I bring out _Hidden Zorua_, and they try to get me to go to Littleroot with them more often.

They dropped the big news on me last week. I'm going on a Pokémon journey.


	2. Meeting Casper

**Hey guys, it's me, Blue. I recently remembered that Phoebe's also the name of a certain Hoenn Elite Four member. So, tell me in the reviews: Should this Phoebe be the Ghost Type Specialist, or a completely different person?**

"Phoebe," my mom called cheerfully from down below, "The neighbors will be here any minute! Please do come down!"

I felt jittery nervousness resonate throughout my body. I'm so excited, and worried at the same time! Unless it was at school, I've never really hung around kids my age before. What would this new change bring?

Stopping in my tracks, I shook myself awake. I could handle this. Hastily, I grabbed a soda pop and crammed it into my battered bag. It made a small thump as I slung it over my shoulder. My eyes flitted from the sloppily made bed to the exposed stash of sodas on my desk.

Will do. I dashed out of my room and thundered down the rickety old staircase. My mom was waiting at the base, about to open her lips in another warning. But she saw me, and she closed her lips into a welcoming smile.

"Sweetie, they're here," she said softly, and pointed towards the door.

I looked around, searching for my father. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's already outside. Now why don't you join him? I need to finish straightening the house."

Oh course. We were hosting a reception party for them tonight. My mom would be frantic, being the perfectionist that she is. She had already spent a good five hours preparing for their arrival, and it looked like she still had a lot to do.

I opened the door, and let the bright, clear sunshine envelope me in light. My right foot moved forward, and then the left. The shade melted away from my body as I stepped outside. My hand went up, to shield my eyes from the sun.

Machokes were outside, their muscles bulging as they carried furniture and cardboard boxes into the house beside us. It had been abandoned for years, so it was strange seeing this new life grow within. It had been repainted and repaired, making it look completely different from the ancient house I used to see every morning.

There was a woman standing at the front gate. She had flowers in her hair and was wearing a long, flowy dress. It was obvious that she had been an aroma lady in her youth. She caught my gaze, and grinned. I looked down, flustered.

Beside her was a stout man with a neatly trimmed goatee. He was busy chatting with a burly, heavily muscled man, most likely the owner of the machokes. Both men gave off vibes of confidence and skill.

I looked around. Wasn't there supposed to be a kid my age with them? Where were they?

"Hey there," a soft masculine voice whispered in my ear. I started, surprised.

Turning around, I saw a tall, pale boy with ashy grey hair. He had a long nose and a light dusting of freckles on his face. His eyes were hazel.

"What?" I stammered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Casper," he laughed lightly. "So you're Phoebe? Hm...You're kinda pretty, you know that?"

This boy was anything but shy, that much was obvious. Even though he had complimented me, I felt that it was border line rude. This wasn't going anything like how I expected. All the boys at school were too absorbed in their studies to pay attention to me.

This was weird. "Um, yeah. I'm Phoebe," I quickly said.

He stared at me for a few seconds. Then he stepped towards me, hands outstretched. I stumbled back, but he caught me in a great big bear hug!

"Casper, what are you doing?!" I felt annoyance dance across my mind. Then panic.

"Hugging you. Duh."

"Can you cut it out?" I was blushing really, really hard. All our parents had to do was look inn our direction, and then we'd be caught! Not that this was my fault, of course, but I wasn't going to let myself play victim either.

"But you're so huggable," Casper complained. He nuzzled me with his cheek, and I could swear that paralysis was setting into my body.

I groaned, and gently pushed him off of me. What a crazy boy. He squirmed a little when I pushed him back, but relented.

"Can I hug you again?"

"No!"

It was just in time though. I saw, through the corner of my eye, that Dad and Casper's parents were coming our way. What a relief. If they saw this weirdo hugging me, I'm sure I would die in embarrassment.

"Hey, Pumpkaboo," Dad waved in my direction. "How're you and Casper doing? I just had a marvelous talk with his parents." The aroma lady and her husband smiled in my direction.

"Great. Just perfect, in fact," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.


	3. Party Time

Mom and Dad were chatting happily with Casper's parents, sipping fine wine and snacking on a box of sweet hearts that Casper's family had packed. Our house was brightly lit, despite the fact that it was past 9:00, and the furniture had been polished so pristinely that it glimmered under the light.

I wasn't enjoying myself. Mom had confisticated my Holo Caster, and had forcefully told me to not escape into my room to read any Unova Dramas. Instead, I was expected to be a good hostess and _entertain_ Casper and his family.

The thought brought horrible images to my mind, and I felt like I was going to puke.

What were Mom and Dad thinking, letting this flirt and his family come near me? I glared into my soda pop, the reflection of my face rippling with my shaking hand.

Usually I loved parties, as they meant I could drink soda in public. But this was one of those _let's get to meet each other_ parties, the ones where I actually had to socialize with other people. And to make it worse, Casper the creep was staring at my baby pictures.

I trudged over to where he was sitting on the couch, studying a photo of my Dad and my younger self. He had an interested look in his eye. I shuddered internally.

"What are you doing?" I knew perfectly well what he was doing.

He gazed at the photo for a few more seconds, and then turned around. The idiot was smiling. It made me want to smack him, right there and then, and I don't care if my parents would be able to hear his yelp of pain.

"You look really cute as a little kid," He chuckled. At least he had the guts to own up.

"Now can I have an apology?" I hissed.

"What for?" He asked nonchalantly.

I gave him a big stink-eye. Usually, I would be curling up and trying to avoid attention, but this boy was asking for it! "I don't know," I rambled, not really knowing and not really caring, "Maybe it's because you sexually harass me, attack me, and act like you own my freaking house?"

"Whoa," he held up his hands in defense. "I don't know how you consider a couple of compliments sexual harassment. And besides, your parents invited me in."

"Well, what about that hug?!" My voice squeaked in indignity.

"It's just a harmless hug." And then he smiled at me, such a sweet innocent smile that I almost believed him. Almost.

"Look," he lowered his eyes, "I wasn't kidding when I said you were pretty. And even though I hardly know you, I still…like you. And I want to be with you, even if you hate my guts."

"Oh please," I sarcastically stated, "Your guts are your only decent feature. In fact, I think you have _way too many_."

He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile along.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this pervert king had some redeeming qualities. Either way, he's the only friend I've got, and I'm desperate enough to keep him.

"Hey, can I see your room?" he said suddenly.

Huh? My room's a total mess! I though back to my quick survey. Sodas rolling all over the floor, blankets and pillows tossed right and left. Yep, it was a total pigsty.

"It's a total pigsty," I blurted out.

"So?"

"So…Ah well, forget it." Like I could do anything about it now. "You're still trash in my eyes," I added.

"Is there anything I can do to change that?" He asked.

"Hmm…buy me a soda pop."

Casper scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, and glanced down at the cup in my hand. "Are you serious?" he questioned, pointing towards the drink. I held it up and shook it slightly, emitting a sloshing noise as the soda slapped against the rim.

"Dead serious," I sang out, cracking a large smile.

My mom looked over, panic on her face. I bet she thought I had carelessly spilled something. Well, not this responsible trainer-to-be!

"Pumpkaboo," she called out, walking in my direction. "Is everything going smoothly?" She glanced at Casper, who beamed at me. I closed my eyes at the silliness of the situation.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just-Casper wants to see my room," I hastily spoke. "Is…is that okay?" I looked into her eyes, unsure of the verdict. She blinked, and put her fist to her chin.

"Hmm…well, I suppose, but don't let me catch you reading those fanfictions!" She waggled her finger at me.

"They aren't _just_ fanfictions, they're Unova Dramas!" I pointed out, exasperated. "It's like they're in the top percentage of fanfictions!"

"You read fanfictions?" Casper looked at me quizzically.

Don't judge, don't judge, don't judge. Please. Don't shun me like those kids from Littleroot, my school teachers, or pretty much everybody I know.

"Yeah, I'm totally obsessed." I stammered out.

"Huh, better check them out."

And as Casper started up the stairs, I lagged behind. My mom raised an eyebrow. I flung my hands up Spinarak-man style, and danced as much of a victory dance as I could in such a cramped area as the stairway.

This party was just full of surprises.


	4. Cuddles

** So I've decided which Phoebe that this girl is going to be, no thanks to you reviewers! I'm just messing with you. I can promise that there will be a companion series that will detail the events of **_**Hidden Zorua**_**, and that there will be a sequel to this story. Get pumped, everybody! **

** I'd also like to apologize for how badly this chapter is written.**

"So, what do you think?" I flung my hands out towards my room. Casper blinked owlishly, and stepped inside. My room had periwinkle painted walls and a rose colored carpet. The furniture was honey colored, and my bed was covered in a sprawling, floral patterned comforter. A vase of lavender flowers stood tall on my dresser, scenting the room with a calming smell.

A soft wind blew through the open window, bringing in the rich smells of nighttime air. The curtains danced in swirling patterns, propelled by lazy gusts. In the distance, I could hear volbeats and illumises chirping.

Casper walked around slowly in a circle, eyeing my bed, my closet, my entire room. My soda pop stash was still exposed, sodas rolling around in the corner of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my computer sitting innocently on my desk, displaying the unread chapters of _Hidden Zorua_.

I groaned internally, frustrated at my internal dilemma. The inability to escape into the world of Unova Dramas was torturing me. I looked down towards my feet, to avoid the tantalizing idea of ditching Casper for the screen.

Hold on a minute, what was I thinking? I mentally slapped myself. This was so stupid. I had just prioritized a couple of Unova Dramas over the first real friend I've had in such a long time. My urges were going too far.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe I should lay low on the web series. There was a completely different aura around my life, one that seemed both new and nostalgic. A new friend...it opens up new possibilities.

Watching Casper explore the jungle that was my room made me giggle. It was nice to laugh. A hand touched my shoulder, and I spun around.

"Hello, dear," my mother said.

"What do you need?" I asked amiably.

"Oh, nothing big," she shrugged, grinning mischeiviously. "Here, Phoebe…this is for you."

She grasped my hand, and placed a tiny little box on top of it. It was about the height of my thumb, cube shaped, and colored a deep indigo. There was a tiny violet bow placed on the top.

"Um, thanks, Mom," I told her, immediately suspicious. April Fool's had already come and passed, so this couldn't be one of her infamous surprises. But she might have planned something else.

Mom smiled warmly at me, and turned around. I was still examining the box, hardly listening to the clack clack of her high heels as she walked away.

Casper perked up at the sould of her footsteps. He looked in my direction, giving me his full attention. "Hey, whatcha got there?" Casper eyed the box.

"I don't know," I admitted, "My mom just dumped it on me."

"Well, why don't you open it and see what's inside?"

I pulled up a chair and sat down at my desk. I fiddled with the box, finally finding the little arrow that showed where to open it. I brought out a pair of scizzors and cut the ribbon off, making a large gashing line down the middle of the box. I turned the newly formed flaps towards myself, and gasped.

Inside, shining like it had just been polished, was a pokéball. My breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be. But it was. Mom and Dad…they had gotten me a Pokémon. I don't know how they did it, but they did.

I brought it out, gingerly. "Casper…look," I said breathlessly.

I turned towards him, and froze. He was lying down in my bed, covers pulled up towards his chin, eyes closed in bliss. How dare he!

"Casper!" I shouted angrily. He cracked an eye open.

"Honestly, as if you couldn't get more stalker-ish," I groaned, exasperated. "Get out of my bed, you weirdo."

"Your bed's really cozy," He noted. As if that's what he needed to think about right now. Forget it, there was no reasoning with him. I needed to get him out by myself.

I walked robotically towards the bed, and grabbed his hand. Digging my feet into the carpet, I pulled, trying to pull him out…but to no avail.

"Why are you so heavy?" I panted.

"Because obviously this bed doesn't want me to leave," He laughed. "But don't you want to join me?" He said suddenly, getting up and grabbing my waist. I let out a small "Eep!," and tensed.

He picked me up swiftly, and then laid me on the bed next to him. I blushed hard.

"Um, Casper…" I stammered, trying to get my mouth to spit out the right words.

"Yes, Phoebe?" He turned around so that he was facing me, and so that I found myself staring into his nut-brown eyes. They seemed to be searching deep inside of me, studying my soul. His eyes looked so bright, so intelligent. I knew then that he would answer anything I asked him.

"This isn't…awkward, for you?" I managed to get out.

"Of course it is," Casper admitted. I glanced at his direction, surprised.

"I've never been so chummy with a girl before." He paused, hesitating. "But you know, if you want to pursue something… then sometimes you need to get out of your comfort zone."

He glanced away, but not fast enough to hide the pinky tint on his cheeks.


End file.
